Life as a God Son
by Sora-kun0
Summary: I suck at summeries, my Occ gets a fairy and tries to survive his life of misery. Hope you enjoy. [COMPLETED]
1. My Life

Almightytamalle': Hello once again to on of my fan fics!  
  
Kairi: your fanfics suck ass Tamalle'.  
  
Tamalle': Kairi, get your cute ass out of here before I kick it.  
  
Kairi: *leaves*  
  
Tamalle': Ok then, please be nice to me because this is my first FOP fic. So, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Life as a God Son  
  
Disclaimer: I own non of these people except for my OCCs. But I still want to own Trixie though...  
  
Chapter One: My Life  
  
(((poofs))) 'thoughts/quotes' "sayings" )italicized(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate you all!" said Mitchell at school one day. Everyone stared at him, perplexed, even Crocker. "You all can go to Hell for all I care!" He turned on them. 'Mitchell! Don't leave me!' thought a 14 year old girl. 'I.I.care for you too much! I love you.' It was Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in the whole school. But it was to late to tell him, he had already gone out the door.  
  
"Poor guy" said Timmy to Chester at lunch. "He's so miserable"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Timmy had recently found out that Chester has a Fairy God Parent. "He is even sadder than when we got you guys," he said to Timmy's pink and green erasers and his red notebook.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't treat him like that," said a girlish voice. "Then maybe he would be happier." said a girlish voice. It was Tootie, Timmy's girlfriend.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Why does everyone hate me so much?" said Mitchell sitting on the sink in a bathroom. All of a sudden, a nuclear explosion erupted from one of the stalls.  
  
"Can you please give a courtesy flush!" yelled Mitchell in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Mitchell Louis! I am Jorgen Von Strangle and I had to take the opportunity to be your. FAIRY GOD PARENT!!!! His voice shook the Earth.  
  
"O.k. for one, what the Hell is a 'fairy god parent'?" Mitchell said, using quote fingers.  
  
"Make a wish and find out!" said Jorgen.  
  
"O. k. I wish for a white hoodie."  
  
"I must obey!" shouted the muscled up fairy, pointing his huge staff at Mitchell.  
  
(((Bling-Bling)))  
  
A white hoodie came out of nowhere. It said one of Mitchell's favored quotes, " I am Lord Tamalle'' on the back it said with blood style writing, 'FEAR ME!'  
  
'Hmmm. this 'fairy' could prove very useful.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamalle': whacha think?  
  
Timmy: Dammit Tamalle', why did you put me and Tootie together?  
  
Tamalle': You two make a good couple *grin*  
  
Trixie: )I! LOVE YOU!!( IN YOUR DREAMS!!!! *slaps Tamalle'*  
  
Aj: Please read and review before Tamalle' dies a happy death. 


	2. My Wish

Tamalle': last time my occ got a Jorgen as a Fairy God Parent *shiver*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Life as a God Son  
  
Chapter 2: My Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mitchell. Fiona is my real life. uhh. friend. . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Mitchell came out of his bathroom, he carried a dark-green text book. For once in his life, he carried on his face, a smile.  
  
Fiona, his only friend, saw immediately his broad grin and knew something was wrong.  
"Are you alright?" she asked the brunette, concerned, with a blue pen in her hand.  
  
"I'm fine Fiona," said the moody teen. "I just had a pity party and I'm fine now."  
  
"Sure you are," she noticed an unusual dark-green book.  
  
'Bout damn time he got a God Parent,' she thought to herself.' I was getting worried Jorgen didn't assign them anymore.  
  
"Mitchell, came you come with me?"  
  
"Sure Fiona." She led the confused bipolarist outside. As usual, it was a sunny day. They sat down on the brick wall.  
  
"Ok Mitchell, I know something about you. I know you have a Fairy God Parent."  
  
'Oh shit!' he thought, looking up in the sky for a certain four- thousand-paged book. To his relieve, there wasn't any flying book.  
  
"How?" was all that he could say.  
  
"You don't like color, remember?" she stated simply, pointing to the out-of-place book in his hands.  
  
"Hmm. that is true. since this is a meeting about certain things," while he was saying this a group of 5th grades passing by sniggered at him saying 'certain things, "what's up with the pen? It should have ran out of ink a month ago'  
  
"The pen? she asked, holding it up. " The pen is my Fairy, her name is Milla. May I ask who you get?"  
  
"You would be surprised." he said with a smirk. "I wish you would show Fiona your true self."  
  
(((EXPOSURE)))  
  
"J. J. Jorgen Von Strangle is your fairy?!" she stammered.  
  
"Yes," he said, in a soft, slow whisper. Do you know what I really wish for?"  
  
"What?" she asked just as quietly, staring at his deep blue eyes."  
  
"I wish that I was loved." 


	3. My Love

Tamalle': Ok then, I have nothing to say but this. I hate you all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Life as a God Son  
  
Chapter 3: My Love (though I don't have one, yet)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiona stared at his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Why do you wish that Mitchell?" she asked the teenager. "Though you may not know it, people do love you." she whispered, staring at the sky.  
  
"Like who? Who would like a total ass like me? You want to know who? Only a fool!" He said, slumping down upon the brick wall.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm a fool then," right as he was turning toward her, they lock lips, sweetly and passionately. They sat like that, for a couple of minutes, just letting the sensation of the kiss take them away. While after about another minute of exploring each others mouths, they pulled away, trying to steady their breaths.  
  
"Thank you,' he said to her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me a reason to live." They embraced each other in a hug.  
  
"This is the happiest day of my life." (remember he is a anti-social person after all)  
  
"Same here." Just as she said this, the lunch bell rung, signaling afternoon classes.  
  
"Great," they said together, "another educational afternoon with Crock-pot."  
  
"Who is this 'Crock-pot'?" Asked the humongous fairy.  
  
"Don't worry Jorgen, you will find out soon enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamalle': That was short, I know, get used to it before I chunk you though a coke machine. 


	4. My Teacher

Tamalle': Hello once again to my corner. Please, feel free to give me flamers... I need a good laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Life as a God Son  
  
Chapter 4: My Teacher  
  
Disclaimer: Though I hate to admit it, I don't own any FOP characters, just Mitchell, because he IS me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Denzel "Crock-pot" Crocker, the school nutcase, slid into the classroom.  
  
"Hello fishes," he hissed. "Right now, we are going to be learning History today. The History of... FAIRY GODPARENTS!" As usually expected of him, he twitched whilst saying those magic two words.  
  
"Pst, Fiona!" whispered Mitchell. He gave her a note. While she read over it, she let out a soft "Aww!"  
  
'Hey, guess what? I think I won't kill myself. Thanks to you I can't die. Thanks a lot Fiona! ^.^  
  
Love,  
Mitchell  
  
She reread the note. She smiled at him, staring into those eyes.  
  
"Hello what do we have here?" An inhuman growl echoed above her. Fiona look up, greeted by an ice-cold stare. Mr. Crocker snatched the note away; reading it while at the same time going back to his desk.  
  
"Hey, guess what? I think-AHHHHH!!!!" Out of nowhere, the note busted into flames, burning the evil teacher's hands.  
  
Fiona looked around, seeing who wished for that. She was met by Timmy's broad grin.  
  
//Thank God that you have Cosmo and Wanda! Thank you sooo much, Timmy!"  
  
//Don't mention it//  
  
//Thanks, I guess// Mitchell joined in.  
//I know you guys don't want the whole would to know yet//  
  
//How did you even know?// Paled Fiona.  
  
//I have my sources//  
  
"Everybody stare at the board while I go and chip off the dead skin."  
  
Mitchell and Fiona glanced at each other.  
  
//You know what that means?// He thought, grinning evilly.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, trying to avoid stepping on the people rolling on the floor laughing at Crocker. Mitchell followed, suite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamalle': Just think, you have been reading this fic for 'bout 5 minutes. I feel giddy. 


	5. My Friends

Tamalle': Hurrah. We are almost done! Only a couple more chapters to go before I can go back to being anti-social again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Life as a God Son  
  
Chapter 5: My Friends  
  
Disclaimer: And again, I own only Mitchell, because he is me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two love birds walked out of the classroom, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Hmm... I wondered what would have happened if Timmy didn't wish for the note to explode?"  
  
"We would have been ridiculer beyond belief," said Fiona, in a carefree voice.  
  
"I guess that would be true," he concurred.  
  
They walked down one of the many halls, and out one of the side doors, in silence.  
  
"Hey, Fiona?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know, I feel kind of sorry for some of the people. Take Trixie for example, she used to be so popular, now she's a dump... "  
  
"Don't go all sympathetic on me! I like you for not caring 'bout most people! Besides, Trixie deserved it. You remember how she treated Timmy when he and Tootie got together?"  
  
"How could I?" ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, (flashback)  
  
"Hey, Trixie! Would you like to sit with me?" asked a 12 year old boy with a silly pink hat.  
  
"Okay, Turner! That's it! You have annoyed me for the last time!" She reared her hand back and slapped him so hard, that he flew out of the seat.  
  
He looked up at her from the floorboard, holding his cheek, tears in his eyes.  
  
He ran. He ran out of the school bus, to his two story house. He looked around and saw what he was looking for. A gardening shovel.  
  
He placed the cold blade against his neck.  
  
"Trixie, I will never forget... " Just when he was about to plunge the blade into himself... a voice sounded.  
  
"Timmy! Don't kill yourself over that bitch! People love you too much for you to do that!" It was Tootie.  
  
For once in his life, he noticed who she really was. Not a annoying little twit, but a caring girl.  
  
(end flashback) '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right..." Just then, the 2:25 bell rung, signaling end of school.  
  
"FREEDOM!!!!" Yelled Mitchell at the top of his lungs.  
  
"This isn't Scotland." frowning at his attempt.  
  
"Why do I love you again?"  
  
"Because you do." she said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Dammit," he said, sighing. "I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" He smiled at her.  
  
The two walked to her house, in silence. They finally reach it.  
  
"Well I guess this is good-bye, for a while..." He said, with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" She grabbed at his collar. "My parents are out this weekend and I'm going to be lonely." She said with an evil grin.  
  
"Fiona! We can't do that! We are too young---Oww!" she bonked him over his head with her trusted mallet.  
  
"Not )that(! You dolt!"  
  
They went into her house and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. My Heart Shatters

My Life as a God Son Chapter 6: My Heart… Breaks

BTW, this is gonna be in Michael's POV now.  
……………………………………………………

It has been over a week since Fiona and I have gotten together. We have had practically five make out sessions thus far and I haven't been happier… until one day…

It was March 5th, the sun was shinning brightly and not a cloud in the sky. As soon as I got to the high school, something caught my attention. Three new students had came, there were two guys and one girl. One of the guys was white with black hair that looks like Timmy's on a good day, blue eyes, and was really skinny. The other was black with a red hat on. The chick looked like me when I didn't believe in color.

"I wonder who they are?" I asked Fiona, but she wasn't besides me anymore. She had made a bee line straight to the guy with black hair.

Fiona started talking excitedly to him. He smiled and responded to her. She then grabbed his arm and led him over to me.

"Umm… Michael… I know that you love me, but I think that I found someone that cares for me more…" My heart sank lower than my stomach.

"Fi… what are you saying?" I asked in a hurtful voice.

"I have found someone else… I… I'm sorry…"

I looked up at her with intensity… my old self started to take control… but it didn't get far… I was a change man… all I did was look at her once more… then I sprinted off. I ran all the way to my house. I rushed into my room and found what I had been looking for… my pocket knife. I looked at the blade with tearful eyes.

"Jorgen…" My voice was shaking much like my hand, still staring at the blade.

"Yes Michael?" he said as he approached me slowly.

"Does anyone on this fucking planet that loves me?"

"Only two, me and someone else. I cannot say who though."

I studied the blade even more.

"Jorgen…"

"Yes Michael?" "I wish for you to save me…" and in one quick motion, I slit both of my wrists, slicing through skin, vein, and artery. As the blood spurted out of my forearms, I heard Jorgen call out to me and then a blinding flash. I started to fall due to my loss of blood. Everything turned black… falling… falling… into darkness…

My eyes opened to half-lids. My vision was blurry. I got up to a sitting position. My wrists hurt like hell… wait… I have feeling… "I'm alive?"

"Jorgen?" I called out to him, but no answer. "Jorgen?" I called to him, still no response. I looked at my surroundings, I'm at a hospital? As I looked around, I saw something, pink…

"Timmy? Is that you?"

"Yeah… its me…" his voice was lower than usual.

"What's going on? Where's Jorgen?" my voice was still raspy.

"He… he… he gave his live so you could live… when a God Child is mortally hurt, the only way to save them is to risk another…" He bent his head down. "I'm sorry…"

I looked at him, my eyes started getting watery. I put my head down on my knees to weep.

What have I done? I killed my own fairy god parent, the only one that truly cared for me… gone…

I looked at Timmy again with sodden eyes. "Is there anyone that loves me?"

"Only one…" he raised his head slightly.

"Who?"

A young women's voice sounded from the door.

"Me." …………………………………………

I know you people like cliff hangers. Forgive me. ; 


	7. My Life anew

Alas, good things must come to an end. But don't worry, who knows what I might write in the future?

………………………………….

My Life as a God Son

Chapter 7: My Life… Made Anew

………………………………..

I looked at the girl in the door. Could it be?

"W… Who are you?" I asked, my voice still shaky.

"I am Amber." Amber… wait… that was my sister's name…

"Are… are you my… sister?" I asked as tears streamed down my already sodden eyes.

"Yes, I'm back, Michael…"

My eyes widened. My sister? I Jumped from my bed and ran over to her and embraced her; crying silently into her shoulder. My sister… I have finally found true happiness...

1 week later…

Now, it is 3:30 in the morning. I am at my sister's house; gazing through my window at the sky. As I lay here on my bed, I think about everything that has happened to me thus far. My life… My wish… My love… My heart… My friends… and now… My family that I thought once gone.

I think about how today, I met this girl. She has bright red hair and deep blue eyes. Her name is Teresa. I don't really know what to think about her, but there might be something there. I also told Fiona what had happened to me and Jorgen. All she did was looked saddened.

"'I didn't mean for you to do that…'" she said to me.

"'You really hurt me the way you said it. You made me feel like a nothing… again…'" I had said to her, looking up at the sky once more.

"Jorgen…" my voice stronger than it ever has been."Thank you for giving me another chance…" I place my hand on the cross my sister had given me. "God… please take care of Jorgen…"

The End ………………………………………

--James Mitchell Lewis "Nancy-chan"

List of characters:

Michael: me Fiona: Mary's oc Amber: my real-life sister Teresa: someone secret

I have dedicated this story to my friends, for they have change my life many times. I used to be just like Michael. I had thought about committing suicide… but I didn't. I just thought about those who cared about me. They have inspired me to become a better person. Thank you guys, and thank you for reading. 


End file.
